Battles Lost
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Cloud's feeling angry about losing to Sora. Perhaps a little sake and Sephiroth will be able to cheer him up? SeXCl Later chapter summaries inside(COMPLETE)
1. Attack

Battles Lost; Attack

By: Tokyo Kitty or aka Yami To Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. That greatness belongs to SquareSoft or I think it's called Square-Enix now....ah well I don't own it

Warnings: MAJOR PWP!! Not to mention yaoi PWP basically means you shouldn't be here if you're under 17 or just hate male/male slash stuff I gave ya the warning so don't flame me. I won't care but you'll only be proving your own stupidity

Summary: Chapter 1)Cloud's feeling angry about losing to Sora. Perhaps a little sake and Sephiroth will be able to cheer him up?

Chapter 2) Now having lost again even with the help of Leon will Cloud get over losing? LeXCl

Chapter 3) After Sephiroth's defeat will Cloud and Sephiroth's love still last? ClXSe (yes I meant CloudXSephiroth)

Chapter 4) Tensions are high as Leon comes to visit Cloud to sort things out. Will this love make or break when Sephiroth finally gets a clue of what's going on? Final Chapter!? ClXLeXSe

A/N: It's the first fic I have here!! Yay!! (But not the first I've wrote) This story is shounen-ai/yaoi full so have fun and don't flame me. There are nice ways to tell people off ya know.... Anyway on with the fic!

The setting sun caused the stones of the Coliseum to turn a rich yellow. The sky was painted in deep reds and purples then blues to black high in the twilight sky. High above the floor of the Coliseum was a window in which Sephiroth stood watching the sun set behind the tall pillars of the Coliseum field. The colors of the sun reflected in his white hair making it appear a rich yellowish orange.

The sun disappeared behind the walls and the sky began to darken more the man sighed still staring out into the twilight sky.

'Cloud isn't back yet...wonder where he is,' Sephiroth thought looking around the small apartment he shared with Cloud. Ever since he had come to the Coliseum to once again make a name for himself, he had lived in this little place. One day, which now seemed like a lifetime ago, he had seen Cloud sitting on a stair to the Coliseum and ever since then the blonde had been living with him. And now said person was late for dinner....

"Where has he gotten to?" Sephiroth said aloud getting up out of the chair and walking over to the kitchen area and pouring himself a glass of sake. He had only just put the bottle away when the door opened with a loud slam and Cloud came stomping in.

"Someone's had a good day, huh?" Sephiroth said as Cloud dived onto the couch kicking off his boots on the way.

Cloud didn't even respond to that comment. He just sat there with his arms crossed on his chest staring at the floor.

"What in the world happened that could throw you into your pouty mood?" Sephiroth said sitting down next to Cloud on the couch, taking a sip of his sake.

"It's that kid again," Cloud said not taking his eyes off the ground.

"You lost again?" Sephiroth said taking another sip.

"I don't get it," Cloud said looking up at Sephiroth for the first time. "There's something special about that kid. Some kind of power I've never seen in anyone before."

"What about me? You said there was no one stronger than me," Sephiroth said downing the rest of the sake in the glass.

"I'm being serious Seph, there's something different about that kid Sora," Cloud said staring out the window at the now nearly black sky. The horizon was still shades of purple and far above in the sky the stars sparkled brightly.

"Wow you're really out of it," Sephiroth said quirking an eyebrow at Cloud's unusual behavior. "I know what you need," Sephiroth said getting up from the couch, "a nice glass of sake. That'll get your mind off all this 'I lost' junk." Sephiroth walked over to the kitchen picking his own glass up on the way. He then poured Cloud a glass of sake then poured more for himself. "Here," he said handing Cloud the glass.

Cloud took the glass from Sephiroth and sniffed it cautiously.

"It's not going to kill you, you know," Sephiroth said taking a sip from his own. "It's just a little sake, or have you never had any before?"

"Yes, I've had it," Cloud lied still sniffing cautiously at the liquid. This was of course a flat out lie. He'd never had that much of a tolerance for alcohol and had always avoided it when he'd been around his friends to avoid...things...from happening. Of course, he doubted he could avoid it now

Sephiroth let out a small laugh and Cloud tried to throw Sephiroth a death glare, which only made Sephiroth laugh harder. Cloud had never been too good with death glares. "Ya know it really won't kill you," Sephiroth said recovering from his laughter, "just drink it, I think you'll like it."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth then back at the glass. After staring at it for a short while he hesitantly took a sip from it. He swiftly set the glass back down and began choking.

At this Sephiroth began laughing again. 'Maybe I should've warned him about how strong it was.....' He thought as Cloud recovered from his coughing fit. "Well, is it any good?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's fine I just wasn't expecting it to be that strong," Cloud said, finishing of the glass. As he did so he noticed the room seemed to move slightly. 'What in the world?' Cloud thought. He noticed Sephiroth was the only thing in the room still not turning. To keep from 'falling off the couch' he fell on the general hugging his waist tightly.

"Ya know Cloud-huh?" Sephiroth was about to take a drink from his glass when he noticed Cloud's arms wrapped tight around his waist. "What are you doing Cloud?...Cloud?"

Cloud was still holding on for dear life when he looked up at Sepiroth who was sitting there trying to ignore the blonde who was basically attached to his middle. 'Maybe I just haven't noticed before' Cloud thought in a daze 'but his hair is so pretty...' He reached up from his current position and pulled on a piece of Sephiroth's hair stroking it.

Cloud sat up never letting his one hand move from Sephiroth's waist until he was sitting on top of him straddling his waist with his hands around Sephiroth's neck caressing the nape of his neck. "Cloud, what on earth are you doing?" Sephiroth said.

Cloud just smiled, one hand falling from Sephiroth's neck to wander down his side. "Playing," Cloud said smirking and pressing the full length of his body against Sephiroth. Sephiroth's arms snaked around Cloud's waist pulling him even closer.

"Fine with me," Sephiroth said closing his mouth over Cloud's. Cloud returned the kiss pushing against Sephiroth's mouth and parting his lips to allow Sephiroth entrance. Sephiroth replied by pushing his tongue into Cloud's mouth exploring the space he knew intimately well.

Cloud broke the kiss and moved back landing kisses on Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud continued his ministrations his hand working on the clasps to Sephiroth's cloak, which Sephiroth then shrugged off. Only one thought at this time was flowing through Sephiroth's mind: 'I have **got** to get Cloud drunk more often...'

Suddenly, Cloud pulled away entirely from Sephiroth pushing him back onto the couch until he was lying completely on top him. A smirk grazed Cloud's lips as he lowered his lips to kiss Sepiroth's chest. Quicker than lightening Sephiroth had grabbed Cloud and flipped them over so he was now on top pinning Cloud to the couch with his hands above his head.

"Awww," Cloud groaned trying to remove himself from Sephiroth's grip, "no fair, why can't I be on top just once?"

"Only when I am as drunk as you will you ever get close to that wish," Sephiroth said. He pulled off Cloud's shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, releasing Cloud's hands. Cloud gave Sephiroth a little pouty face but didn't continue to fight.

"I never win," he began but the sentence turned into a moan when Sephiroth began to lick at Cloud's neck and move lower onto his chest. Cloud threaded his hands into Sephiroth's hair pulling him closer. Sephiroth sucked on one of Cloud's nipples grazing his teeth over the soft skin now becoming hard while his hand began to rub its twin to hardness.

"You know, Cloud," Sephiroth began, moving to lick at the other pert nipple he had been rubbing. "You don't have to win to play the game...."

"Seph-"

Sephiroth's hand moved to Cloud's pants unfastening the many belts there his hand fumbling over them.

"I really wish you would listen to me and not wear so many belts," Sephiroth said finally unbuckling the last of the belts and pulling the pants off Cloud only to toss them unceremoniously to the floor.

Cloud just shrugged, "I like them."

"Well I don't."

"Then you're screwed!" Cloud blurted out going into a fit of giggles.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at Cloud. "Oh really..." he trailed off lowering his face to Cloud's black silk boxers. "I believe you have that reversed Cloud," he breathed over the straining cock and Cloud groaned in anticipation. "I think it will be you who will be screwed by the end of this," he moved his head back from Cloud hen pulled off the offending boxers only to lower himself back down to Cloud licking the top of Cloud's arousal.

Cloud moaned thrusting his hips to meet Sephiroth's mouth but he was quickly pinned down at the hips by Sephiroh's strong grip. Sephiroth then continued to take Cloud entirely into his mouth sucking hard.

Cloud groaned and tangled his hands in Sephiroth's long hair pulling him closer. Cloud was hitting an all new high. Perhaps it was from the alcohol combined with what Sephiroth was doing to his body. He felt all new pleasure like nothing else, he reflected, in all their times together.

Sephiroth could tell the blonde was close. He felt Cloud's hold on his hair tighten almost to the point of pain. He pulled away from Cloud letting Cloud's cock slide from his mouth.

Cloud groaned in frustration, "Seph," he whined, too disabled by pleasure to move.

"Hush, Cloud," Sephiroth said picking the petite blonde up off the couch and carrying him out of the room and into the bedroom they shared. Sephiroth threw Cloud onto the bed eliciting a gasp of surprise from his partner.

Cloud tried to right himself from his rather undignified sprawling position on the bed. By the time he had sat up and been able to pull a blanket over himself to cover his nudity he noticed Sephiroth walking towards him completely naked. Cloud licked his lips as Sephiroth reached the bed and moved into a straddling position over Cloud.

Sephiroth lowered himself so the full length of his body was pressed against Cloud then began kissing him intensely.

Cloud parted his lips permitting Sephiroth to lick the walls of his mouth moaning into the kiss. He arched up into the taller man pushing their two erections together sending sparks racing through both of their bodies

Sephiroth's patience finally snapped, and he quickly flipped Cloud over on his stomach and pulled open the nightstand drawer searching for the familiar tube. Finding it he unscrewed the cap and spread a generous amount on his fingers then ran them over Cloud's entrance.

Cloud moaned moving up onto his knees and spreading his legs. Cloud gasped as he felt Sephiroth's warm fingers penetrate his tight entrance aided by the cream that Sephiroth had applied to his fingers.

Sephiroth inserted another finger working in a scissoring motion preparing Cloud for his entrance. Cloud thrust back on the fingers pushing them further in. Sephiroth complied by adding a third finger searching for Cloud's sweet spot.

Cloud arched his back into Sephiroth's fingers as he found the special spot in the blonde that made him gasp. "Seph-" Cloud choked out as Sephiroth hit that same spot again and again with relentless speed.

Feeling that Cloud was more than ready Sephiroth withdrew his fingers. Cloud groaned from the lack of feeling but it didn't last long when Sephiroth spread the cool cream over his own neglected shaft and then slowly pushed into Cloud.

Cloud bucked back on Sephiroth forcing him in to the hilt wincing at the slight pain he felt from his actions.

Sephiroth leant over Cloud his upper body lying against Cloud's back. "Is that how you want it koi?" he breathed over Cloud's ear beginning to slowly pull out of Cloud.

Cloud only answered with a groan and pushed back begging for Sephiroth's return. Sephiroth merely shrugged and thrust roughly back into the blonde eliciting a moan from Cloud. Cloud pushed back on Sephiroth forcing him deeper until they developed a quickening rhythm. Moans and groans filled the room as the pair continued to soar to even higher heights.

Cloud cried out as Sephiroth changed his direction slightly hitting the blonde's sweet spot dead on. At the speed the two were going it felt like Sephiroth never left that spot. Overcome by pleasure, Cloud was pushed over the edge closely followed by Sephiroth who nearly collapsed on the blonde pushing him into the bed. For a moment they lay there panting, too tired to move.

"Sheph, I can'th breaf," Cloud said into the pillow.

Sephiroth groaned pulling out of Cloud and rolled to the side pulling the blonde into his arms.

Sephiroth looked into Cloud's shining Mako enhanced blue eyes. A smile graced his face as he curled up against the silver haired man. 'I promise him,' Sephiroth thought, running his hand through Cloud's sweat soaked bangs. 'I will defeat that child who brought him this shame.'

"I will defeat him," he said to himself.

"Defeat who?" Cloud mumbled half asleep.

"Sora. I will avenge you, koi," he answered staring down at the blonde.

"Whatever, but not now, sleep now, maim and destroy later," Cloud said leaning up to kiss Sephiroth on the lips lightly before settling back into his embrace.

"Fine," he said lying down with the blonde. 'And on a mental note: always remember to get him drunk again. It's just...fun...' Sephiroth thought closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: well there you are! Wow it's been ages since I started this one...I know Cloud is out of character but he's supposed to be! He is after all drunk...ah well...this was my first ever lemon so don't shoot me if you thought it was bad. Speaking of this I am writing sequels since what Sephy said implies this madness will continue...please review! I'd love to know what you think!! Email me at thank you and have a nice day.. Wherever you are...


	2. Dodge

Battles Lost; Dodge

By: Tokyo Kitty or aka Yami To Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. That greatness belongs to SquareSoft or I think it's called SquareEnix now....ah well I don't own it

Warnings: MAJOR PWP!! not to mention yaoi PWP basically means you shouldn't be here if you're under 17 or just hate male/male slash stuff I gave ya the warning so don't flame me. I wont care but you'll only be proving your own stupidity

A/N: Okay here we are with the second chapter! For those who wondered the last chapter took place after Cloud is beaten in the Hercules Cup at the Coliseum. This one will be taking place after Cloud and Leon team up and (if you were good enough) were beaten in the Hades Cup 20 Seed I believe....anyway, here is the second chapter of Battles Lost....

"Damn it!" Cloud yelled into the nearly empty locker room throwing the humungous buster blade into a wall making a thunderous clatter.

"Is that noise really necessary?" Leon said following Cloud into the locker room stripping off the black jacket he wore. "It's just a dumb fight."

"How can you just shrug it off?" The blonde seethed, beginning to undress himself. "We were defeated by a child, a duck and a....dog or maybe a rabbit...."

"True but there's no reason to get all bothered over it. He was better than us, we lost, so we have to train. Besides, knowing you, you would probably do that anyway even if you'd won," Leon said removing the rest of his clothes then grabbing a towel out of a bin and heading toward the shower.

"That's not the point," Cloud said with a sigh taking off the rest of his clothes, grabbing a towel and following after Leon.

"Then what is?" Leon interrupted, "to win and regain your honor as a fighter? We all lose fights. For each battle lost, there is a battle won. Nothing can be done about this cycle. So what would you do to him? Go and train then win? You would only cause another loss making him want to train harder only continuing the chain. Accept defeat, sometimes...it's all that can be done," he said turning away from Cloud and set the towel down on a bench. "Of course taking a shower could help you get relaxed too," he added poking his head out of the door where the locker room and showers connected. He went back into the communal shower, totally unashamed of his nudity, and turned on the shower running his hands through his long brown hair as the water warmed up.

Cloud sighed giving up the idea of conversing with the pensive, cold man and turned on another shower next to Leon. 'Why does everything he says always sound so philosophical?' Cloud thought letting the warm water wash over his tired sore body.

'Why does he take losing so hard?' Leon thought his dripping wet hair plastered to his shoulders and neck. 'It's just a fight. Does he have to be so good at fighting?'

The two were silent for a while going about their tasks, each lost deep within their own thoughts.

'So silent,' Leon thought. The silence was so foreboding it even unnerved Leon who was usually so accustomed to silence. Hell, he liked it. Strange that now he felt he had to break said silence. 'There's gotta be a way to cheer him up...' he thought for a moment digging out what few social skills he had searching for a way to comfort the spiky-haired blonde.

He blushed, very uncharacteristically, as an idea popped into his mind. The simple thought alone was enough to instill fantasies into Leon's overactive imagination. He could see the blonde beneath him, writhing in uncontrolled pleasure... Leons cheeks flushed a slight pink at the small fantasy his mind was creating. 'No, I-I couldn't' he argued, looking over at the showering blonde.

'What if he rejected me?' Leon questioned himself. A small voice within his mind kept telling him to throw all caution to the wind. After all, the hard on he was getting wasn't going to go away on it's own.

'Fine,' Leon gave in. He moved out of the stall he had been in a crept up behind the blonde. He stood behind him for a minute staring at the blonde's lithe naked form. He had to do something now. God only knew the next time he'd be this close to the blonde without the silver haired man watching from the shadows.

Cloud felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, "huh?" He was cut off by a pair of strong lips pushing against his licking along the edge of his lower lip. Cloud's eyes went as huge as dinner plates.

The brunette pulled away from Cloud. Bright blue eyes stared back into his own storm blue eyes. He patiently waited for Cloud to make a response to his advancements.

'What..why...why did he....' Cloud's mind was in chaos as he searched to try and find what had caused these sudden advancements. Finally grouping his thoughts he gave his response. "Why...why are you doing this Leon?"

"Why not?" He answered watching as the blonde's thoughts were once again going 1000 miles a minute. "Perhaps I need to spell it out for you," Leon smirked tilting the blonde's head up. "I want you."

He pulled the blonde's full length against his body kissing him. When he felt the blonde lean into the kiss and wrap his arms around his neck he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue against Cloud's lips asking for entrance. It was granted and Leon began to explore the vast cavern of Cloud's mouth.

Cloud began to lose his balance and fell into the ceramic tile wall where Leon quickly pinned him with his body.

Leon continued to kiss Cloud playing with a pert nipple as he delicately licked Cloud's lips. "Leon!" Cloud gasped out grabbing Leon's wrist.

Leon broke the kiss pulling away only a few centimeters, breathing hard. "You don't have to call me 'Leon'. The name's Squall," the brunette said staring fixedly into the blonde's eyes.

Cloud nodded feeling he had been taught some kind of important information since he had waited until he was nearly on top of the blonde to tell him. Cloud nodded as Leon began kissing down his neck onto his collarbone.

Cloud let his hands roam the brunette's back feeling the water pouring over them. It gathered in droplets at his shoulders and plastered his long brown hair to his forehead and the back of his neck.

Leon moved lower. He placed kisses on the blonde's chest, licking and sucking at his nipples, and the blonde arched into Leon's bittersweet torture.

Leon pulled away from Cloud entirely the spray of water covering his face as he moved back. Cloud stared at Leon in confusion as Leon looked him over.

"Squall?" the blonde asked. Leon smirked at how quickly the blonde had picked up his "new" name. He lowered himself to the floor falling to his knees. He leaned forward taking one of Cloud's legs and putting it over his shoulder. Leon moved still closer. Swiftly with no warning he took Cloud entirely into his mouth.

Cloud gasped at the unexpected heat. He thrust into Leon's mouth too disabled by pleasure to notice that the brunette had nearly choked. Leon placed his hands on Cloud's waist to stop himself from near-choking again.

Cloud let out a groan in frustration when Leon's firm grip on his hips. Cloud laced his fingers into Leon's hair massaging the wet locks. Leon moaned around Cloud's cock, sending vibrations up and down Cloud.

Leon could tell the blonde was close. He stood up letting the swollen flesh fall from his mouth and the leg that had been over his shoulder fall to the cool tile floor. Their over-heated bodies touched, Cloud pushed up against the cold wall. He shivered at the contrast of Leon's hot body and the chilling wall.

This time it was Cloud who initiated the kiss pressing his lips against Leon's, opening them for him. As the kiss continued Leon put a hand between them gliding it down Cloud's chest, then his lower body. Cloud moaned into the kiss when Leon gingerly ran a hand across his beating erection. He moved past it pushing a finger quickly into Cloud.

Cloud gasped, breaking the kiss he arched his back into the wall as Leon pushed the finger in and out of him. Leon added a second digit, their pace quickening as he stretched the blonde.

"Squall-...e-enough..." the blonde managed to choke out. Leon shrugged pulling his fingers out of the blonde's passage. Cloud took Leon's needy look, and nodding then lowering himself to the floor taking Leon's cock into his mouth. He worked the flesh ignoring Leon's needy cries. He coated Leon's erection in his own saliva and stood up letting the flesh fall from his mouth. He fell back against the wall giving squall a feral grin.

Cloud couldn't take his eyes away from the brunette. Out of all the time he'd spent with the quiet man he had never seen him truly smile. Was the Leon he'd seen each day not the true person? Had he finally found the real man behind the mask he wore every day? There was no time to think all this over as he felt Leon slowly entering his passage.

Once Leon was fully inside the blonde he waited for him to tell him he was ready. Cloud pushed against Leon penetrating himself deeper. Leon took that as his cue and began to pull out of the blonde.

He stared at Cloud for a second. The blonde was panting lightly, his eyes shut tight prepared for Leon's return. Leon thrust back in hard moaning at the tightness of the blonde.

They built up a quickening pace, the water falling over them both. Cloud's hair was plastered to his forehead still holding its spiky chocobo-like shape. Leon's shaky hand moved to Cloud's neglected cock wrapping his fingers around it and stroking him in rhythm to their thrusts. Cloud came screaming into Leon's shoulder to muffle the sound considering the place they were in could still be considered public.

Leon felt Cloud's already tight heat grow even tighter around him he too came groaning with one last thrust. He pulled out of the blonde giving him a kiss on the forehead. He gave another genuine smile to Cloud picking up his towel and drying himself off with it.

"I told you a shower would relax you," Leon said with a feral grin that made Cloud blush a deep scarlet. He tossed the towel to Cloud and walked out of the shower to get dressed. Cloud turned off the water following Leon.

'How the hell am I ever gonna explain this to Seph," he thought opening the abandoned locker and getting redressed.

As Cloud was pulling on his shirt he felt a playful smack on the back of his head as Leon walked by. "Practice tomorrow?" the brunette asked turning to face Cloud. The blonde nodded a shaky response. "Great see you tomorrow after lunch, spikey," Leon said kissing the blonde's forehead and walking out of the locker rooms chuckling at the blonde's once again flushed cheeks.

Cloud watched in awe as the brunette left leaving Cloud to dwell over all that just happened. 'What was all that? He seemed like a totally different person just then,' Cloud thought. 'Perhaps you've unlocked his true persona' his mind argued. He put on his shirt and retrieved his buster blade from the wall he'd thrown it against. 'But that's not the problem is it?' his mind brought up.

Cloud shuddered at the thought of his silver haired lover that he had somewhat accidentally betrayed finding out about this. 'He'd kill Squall...' his mind brought up. 'Then I will have to protect him.' Cloud thought running out of the locker room to get back to the apartment before Sephiroth wondered what had happened to the blonde.

A/N: All done! At least with this chapter....Wow I keep writing open-ended endings...this fic started off as one that turned into three and, hell, it's starting to look like four...Oh well we'll see where it all goes. See you again in the third chapter!! Ja Ne!!


	3. Return Attack

Battles Lost; Return Attack

By: Tokyo Kitty aka Yami To Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. That greatness belongs to SquareSoft or I think it's called Square-Enix now....ah well I don't own it

Warnings: MAJOR PWP!! Not to mention yaoi PWP basically means you shouldn't be here if you're under 17 or just hate male/male slash stuff I gave ya the warning so don't flame me. I won't care but you'll only be proving your own stupidity

A/N: Alright! Here we are now entering the third chapter of a fic that started off as a total one-shot. Well things have certainly changed haven't they? This will start the final chapters of Battles Lost (hopefully) This chapter is taking place after you can beat Sephiroth in the platinum match. Don't feel disheartened if you didn't. It took me until level 99 and Sora's ultimate weapon to do it. So don't feel bad. For the sake of this fic we'll say you did win...Now back to what I was saying, there will probably be only one more chapter after this one so be prepared for all this to end. I'm planning to write other fics after this so keep your eyes peeled. I'm thinking something with Yugioh....

Cloud sat at the window of the apartment he shared with Sephiroth staring out at the dark night sky. He stared out into the sea of stars that looked like small diamonds shining in the black oblivion of the sky. It had been about a week since he had fought with Leon and yet still lost at the hands of that kid. He'd never call Sora by his name; no, they were enemies now. He had nothing to say to the tiny spiky haired brunette.

Now, Sephiroth was fighting said kid. Cloud could hear the sounds of their fight echoing up through the walls of the Coliseum. Cloud couldn't see the fight from the apartment, but he wasn't really interested in doing so anyway. His thoughts once again drifted to Leon. He still hadn't found a way to 'safely' tell Sephiroth.

Cloud sighed. 'Maybe....there **is** no safe way...' Cloud thought. He stared again at the stars in the sky the moon starting to rise. As Cloud stared off there was boom followed by a pillar of light that erupted from the heavens reaching to the ground. "What the hell?" Cloud said falling back into reality to see the pillar hit the ground with a thunderous boom that made the ground shake. He watched the pillar return to the sky. The sky turned black again.

Only one person could open light from darkness like that. "Sephiroth..."

As if on cue, Sephiroth appeared in the apartment, a smaller version of the light pillar he used to teleport dispersing.

Sephiroth stared around the room for a moment. Cloud hadn't turned on any of the lights so the shadows of night had filled the apartment. He saw Cloud standing by the window, a befuddled look on his face.

"Seph? What's up? What happened?" Cloud asked not leaving his spot by the window.

Sephiroth ignored the blonde walking past him and into the hall that connected the main room to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud called following Sephiroth down the hall. Sephiroth shut the door in Cloud's face seemingly oblivious to the blonde's calls. Cloud heard the lock in the door click. "Seph! Open the door! Come on Seph!" Cloud yelled through the door.

Cloud heard Sephiroth groan then the sound of sliding metal. "Seph!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth drew his sword and threw it at the door. He heard Cloud 'eep' as he fell back into the wall of the hall. The edge of the sword had cut through the door and the very point of it had nearly been impaled into Cloud's hand.

Cloud sat on the opposite side of the door backed up against the wall clutching his hand in fear. 'What in God's name happened?' Cloud thought leaving the hall and going to lay on the couch. Cloud crossed his arms staring at the ceiling. An idea popped into his head. "No...it couldn't be..." He said out loud. 'Impossible, how could Sephiroth have lost to the kid?'

'That could explain his mood....' his mind argued.

'But that doesn't make sense.....all my life I've never met anyone more powerful....I've seen him kill dragons in one swing. Decimate entire armies at the mere drawing of his sword....It just doesn't seem possible....'

'But it has to be...' Cloud thought. 'It seems so impossible...for Sephiroth to have lost to that 14-year-old boy. Sephiroth...how...how...how...'

Cloud fell into an uneasy sleep, the moon now high in the sky....

He awoke a few hours later, the hours before dawn still far off. Cloud figured it was probably somewhere near midnight. 'Sephiroth is probably asleep by now...' Cloud thought silently heading down the hallway to the bedroom door. He pulled out of his pocket a small hairpin that he kept with him always just in case he needed to break into or out of something.

He placed it in the keyhole fiddling with it and moving the pin about until he heard the click of the lock. He smiled grabbing onto the door and watching his head as he stood up since the point of the sword was still sticking through. He edged in pulling the sword out of the door when he reached the other side. He threw it into the hall and closed the door, locking it again.

He walked towards the bed measuring each step with skill so as not to make a sound. He stopped in front of the bed looking down at his lover's form. Sephiroth had removed his coat leaving his upper body naked. Sephiroth's eyebrows were drawn together in a look of pain.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with saddened eyes. He'd never seen his lover look so hurt. To anyone else it would just appear the he was having a nightmare. But no, Cloud could see more. Sephiroth was in pain, and Cloud was sure of it.

He walked to the other side of the bed and lay down next to the silver haired man. Cloud leaned over him just slightly stroking Sephiroth's bangs away from his face. " Sephiroth," he whispered into his ear.

Sephiroth's eyes flickered open. He rolled over to see Cloud's bright blue eyes staring back at him. "Cloud?" Sephiroth said barley above a whisper. "I-I have failed you.."

"No! That's not-"

"Yes it is Cloud...I told you I would avenge you....all I have done is proven my own weakness."

Cloud was spellbound. Never had he heard or thought he would hear Sephiroth admit defeat. Seph, I-"

"Leave Cloud...I can't protect you anymore it's useless for you to rely on me..." He said his voice monotone and cold.

"No, Seph," Cloud said flipping him back to face the blonde again, "I love you. I can't stand to see you this way. I don't care what happens, that'll always be true. I will protect you." Cloud hugged Sephiroth wrapping his arm around him. A silent tear fell from his eyes hitting the silver haired man's chest.

Sephiroth looked at the blonde running his fingers through his hair. It was a while before he spoke.

"I will watch over you still," he said. Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. There was a truth and happiness in them that Cloud hadn't seen for a long time. "I love you too," he said pulling the blonde into a sweet kiss.

Cloud broke the kiss unwrapping his hands from Sephiroth. "I want to show you how much I love you this time," Cloud said with a smile lowering himself to Sephiroth's chest. "Let me give you back all the things you've given me." He kissed the man's stomach still going lower. "Let me show you my heart," Cloud said in between licks at Sephiroth's navel.

Sephiroth arched into Cloud's touch. It had been ages since he'd let anyone touch him this intimately. Even with Cloud he had stopped the blonde before he had even gotten this far. Now, it just didn't seem to matter anymore. No longer was there the protector and the protected. They were one now, forever. Cloud pushed back the thin sheets of the bed with his free hand.

Cloud unzipped Sephiroth's pants pulling them down his pale legs. He threw them down onto the floor and stared back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth had never seen a reason to wear underwear so Cloud's removal of his pants now left him totally nude and open to Cloud.

Cloud snaked up Sephiroth's body moving to kiss him. Their tongues met dancing in mid air. Cloud closed the distance licking his tongue along the edge of Sephiroth's lower lip. Sephiroth gasped and Cloud took this as his opportunity easing his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth.

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly then relaxed into the kiss. The sensation of having Cloud on top of him kissing him deeply was a new experience for him. To say he was enjoying it would've been the hugest understatement of the century. He ground his hips into Cloud causing Cloud to moan into his mouth. They rocked against each other Cloud's pants causing torturous friction. Cloud broke the kiss panting from the lack of air.

He smiled back at Sephiroth then got off the bed. Sephiroth sat up slightly looking at the blonde as he moved back from the bed. Cloud closed his eyes and began swaying his hips to an unheard beat pulling the edge of his shirt revealing his smooth stomach.

Sephiroth moaned as Cloud continued his seductive dance pulling the shirt off and throwing it violently to the floor. Still moving his hips to the beat, Cloud glided a hand up his side brushing his fingers over a taut nipple rubbing it fiercely.

Cloud threw his head back and moaned at the feelings he was creating for himself. He was already extremely close to the edge and he figured Sephiroth was too. He moved his hand from his chest slowly down to the edge of his pants. He threw open the belts with ease letting them fall to the floor. Giving a feral grin to Sephiroth he slowly pulled on the zipper to his pants.

Sephiroth watched with half-lidded eyes. Cloud was making himself horribly hard to resist. He desperately wanted to touch himself but he knew Cloud would be angry with him for doing so. Sephiroth was close to jumping the blonde and ravishing him on the floor. He would've done it too had there not been this interest in what Cloud had planned for him. He pulled out of his thoughts just in time to watch the blondes boxers hit the floor and Cloud slowly walking back towards him.

Cloud climbed back on top of Sephiroth initiating another deep kiss. Sephiroth bucked his hips into Cloud rubbing their erections together. Cloud broke the kiss and slid down Sephiroth's body planting a trail of kisses starting at his neck, then to his chest making loops with his tongue.

When Cloud reached Sephiroth's waiting cock he looked up to see Sephiroth's eyes closed tight and his hand clenching the sheets. Cloud smiled then gave a small lick to Sephiroth's over-sensitive member before taking it all the way into his mouth.

Cloud moved up and down Sephiroth's member reveling in the moans and gasps he received from Sephiroth. Cloud enjoyed this feeling of power over Sephiroth. Being able to make him cry out in pure euphoria aroused Cloud to no end. Sephiroth had his hands buried in Cloud's spikey hair urging him on.

'He's too close,' Cloud thought pulling away from Sephiroth's now straining cock. Sephiroth growled, frustrated that Cloud had stopped. The blonde had an extremely talented mouth and Sephiroth inwardly kicked himself for not letting the blonde touch him sooner. Sephiroth was pulled out of his subconscious when he felt a shift in the bed.

He looked up to see Cloud reaching over him into the drawer. Cloud shuffled around in the drawer looking for the bottle of lotion Sephiroth kept there. Finally finding it he settled himself between Sephiroth's spread legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Cloud asked applying some of the cream to his fingers. He kneeled between Sephiroth's spread legs, Cloud's fingers right outside of his entrance.

Sephiroth nodded giving Cloud a smile. Such things were so rare that Cloud was a little thrown off. The only time he'd ever seen the man smile other than now had been when they had found each other again in the Coliseum. That smile had washed away so quickly Cloud still wondered if it was just a trick of his mind. But all of that was irrelevant now. They were here, now, and the events that had passed seemed like dust in the wind.

Cloud pushed in finger into the man. Sephiroth let out a quiet hiss in slight pain. It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to take him and Cloud's fingers were causing slight pain for him.

Noticing Sephiroth's discomfort, Cloud stopped for a moment switching his body weight so he was lying on top of Sephiroth. He lowered his mouth to Sephiroth's neck licking about four centimeters below his left ear. Sephiroth gasped arching his body into Cloud.

With Sephiroth's mind elsewhere Cloud pushed another finger into the man licking and nibbling at the skin on Sephiroth's neck. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion stretching Sephiroth to accommodate himself. Felling that he was fully prepared, Cloud pulled his fingers out of Sephiroth's tight entrance and sat back between Sephiroth's spread legs.

Cloud spread the lotion over his own shaft then positioned himself between Sephiroth's legs anchoring his weight on his hands which he placed on either side of Sephiroth's hips. The blonde smiled down at the silver haired man lying beneath him. Eyes met again in peaceful silence. Sephiroth moved his hand running it through Cloud's sweat soaked bangs, urging him on in silent plea.

Sephiroth draped his arm over Cloud's back pulling him close. "What are you waiting for koi?" Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear. Cloud nodded pushing into the man slowly groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

Cloud nearly fainted as he sunk to the hilt into Sephiroth. The heat of taking the taller man combined with Sephiroth's barely stretched entrance was making it very hard for Cloud to keep his control. He felt Sephiroth's hips move upwards impaling himself deeper on Cloud.

Cloud took that as his cue to move and pulled almost all the way out of Sephiroth then plunged back in fast.

Sephiroth hissed at the slight pain and white-hot pleasure. So long had it been since he had been taken that he had forgotten what it was like to be on the bottom. Cloud had worked up a rhythm and was now pounding into him. Sephiroth pushed back on Cloud's thrusts pushing Cloud deeper into his tight passage.

Cloud changed his position slightly and grabbed onto Sephiroth's weeping erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was this slight change in position that caused Cloud to hit something that made Sephiroth see stars.

Sephiroth gasped with each time Cloud hit that spot. That was all Sephiroth could take. He came arching up into Cloud his nails digging painfully into Cloud's back. Cloud came a moment later groaning before he collapsed on top of Sephiroth.

Cloud reluctantly pulled out of Sephiroth laying beside him perched up on his arm. "Thank you," he said barely above a whisper. "Forget about that kid. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" Sephiroth said sitting up, looking over at Cloud.

"Sora, the battles, this whole Coliseum. It doesn't matter," Cloud repeated.

Sephiroth stared blankly at Cloud. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're just different....did being on top mess with your mind?" Sephiroth said smirking at the blonde.

Cloud glared which made Sephiroth burst out laughing, "No! I just...I don't know I've been thinking....Every time we fight someone has to lose. And so their opponent wins. But, every time we fight there's a loser, and he will then strive to avenge himself by fighting more. Fighting begets fighting; there's no end. Though if you stop caring, that endless chain can be broken."

"Wow, you really have been thinking," Sephiroth said staring wide eyed at Cloud. In all the time he'd known Cloud, never had he seen him act so....deep....'It's strange...He doesn't seem like himself...Oh well...'

"The sun will be up in a few hours, we should get some sleep," Sephiroth said looking at the window and the still dark sky.

"Yeah, good night..er..morning," Cloud said lying down and pulling up the blanket.

Sephiroth chuckled lying down as well. He kissed Cloud's forehead pulling the blonde close to him. "Good night, Cloud."

A/N" Sorry that chapter took so long! I think I have difficulty writing this pairing...the first one took a long time too...Oh well! Next chapter! Will Sephiroth figure out where Cloud's philosophy is coming from? Will trouble arise when he finds out? With me writing you bet it will! See you in the next chapter!! Which may be a while...we're doing the reproduction unit in Biology and well...today I had to watch whales having sex and such and...it's messing with my brain...so I won't write until I finish that unit....give it two weeks...I'm sorry... whisper in the back of your mind review.....


	4. Final Blow

Battles Lost; Final Blow

By: Tokyo Kitty or aka Yami To Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. That greatness belongs to SquareSoft or I think it's called Square-Enix now....ah well I don't own it

Warnings: MAJOR PWP!! Also bondage in this one. Not to mention yaoi PWP basically means you shouldn't be here if you're under 17 or just hate male/male slash stuff I gave ya the warning so don't flame me. I won't care but you'll only be proving your own stupidity

A/N: I'm back and (somewhat) better than ever! Even though we're still doing the reproduction unit I've decided to grace you with another chapter! (laugh)And no the title of this chapter has nothing to do with sex..(ha!) Well, I guess it does when you consider this is the last chapter.... Anyway, this will be the final chapter of Battles Lost(I promise because if I write anymore of this my friends will all shoot me...) and then I'm off to write "Banana Cream Pie" my perverted food fic! Read Battles Lost and get a preview of the insanity to come at the end! But I digress, on with the fic!

Leon sighed swinging the gunblade over his shoulder as he walked down the darkening hallways of the Coliseum. It had been a few weeks since Cloud had come to practice with him. Not to mention Cloud had been avoiding him at meals. Without a doubt something was up with the blonde.

This explained where Leon was headed. He was walking down the twilight lit hallway to the apartment where Cloud lived. Hopefully, Cloud's roommate, Sephiroth, wouldn't be around so he could get a little alone time with Cloud.

When he reached the door he knocked waiting for someone to answer. The door was opened by said blonde who peered out from behind the door. "Squall?" Cloud said confusedly not expecting to see the brunette.

"Hey, can I talk with you for a bit? Is Sephiroth around?"

"Sure and no, he left to go out for a while. Come in," Cloud said motioning for Leon to follow opening the door for him. They sat down on the couch. After a long silence Cloud said, "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's just...." Leon trailed off "You've been avoiding me haven't you?"

"What?" Cloud said taken aback at the rather out-of-the-blue question. "N-no, why would you think that?"

"Well, for the past few weeks you haven't said more than a 'good morning' to me. Not to mention you haven't been coming to practice with me....Is there something wrong? Is it me?" Leon said.

Cloud could see that the brunette was getting rather emotional. He'd never seen him this. He wasn't acting like, well, himself. To Cloud, Leon was always the type of person you never asked questions of and never expected to be pestered by. Well, it seemed life had just been full of surprises lately. "I haven't been meaning to...it's just...." Cloud said at length. Leon cocked his head to the side waiting for the rest of what Cloud was going to say.

'I have to tell him...' Cloud thought taking a deep breath. "Squall, I'm with Sephiroth," he said staring out over the couch out at the setting sun.

"Well that's nice-wait, what?" Leon said at first completely missing what Cloud had said. He'd figured that there was something between the two, perhaps an old friendship, but he'd never expected the two were lovers.

"I never should have let you do the things you did to me that time. I still like you Squall, it's just..." Cloud trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"I-It's alright, I...I understand. I know what it's like to be in love," He said hanging his head staring at the black fabric that covered the couch. "I should be going," he said tearing his gaze from the couch and heading towards the door.

"No-wait Squall! Don't leave," Cloud said grabbing Leon's elbow and turning him back around to face him. "Don't go..." Cloud said, a tear running down his cheek. He could see the pain written in Leon's eyes. It was there, buried beneath the years of suppressing all of it. No, Cloud couldn't leave things this way between them.

Cloud leaned up kissing Leon tenderly pulling Leon closer by his jacket. The kiss ended and Leon looked back at Cloud analyzing the blonde's unusually stoic expression. "Cloud..." Leon whispered as if to speak louder it would shatter the moment. They stood there for a moment staring at each other until Leon closed the distance once again kissing Cloud.

The kiss was light at first then grew more passionate as Leon grasped at Cloud's shoulders for balance. 'Like a flying kiss...' Cloud reflected. It was at this moment that Leon pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth exploring the hidden cavern. Cloud's eyes widened as it came back to him that they were standing in the middle of the main room of the apartment he shared with Sephiroth. Leon moved to Cloud's neck liking the place where shoulder joined neck, pulling Cloud's shirt off his shoulder. 'Not good, not good...waht if Seph walks in...crap.' "Squall..." Cloud said trying to pull the brunette's attention from his neck. Leon's tongue ran over a particularly sensitive part of Cloud's neck. "Nnnnh...Squall" Cloud said trying to keep his body in check and failing miserably.

It was at this moment that the door opened soundlessly. Cloud froze in horror going cold. 'Oh shit....' he thought trying to push Leon off him.

Sephiroth walked in, at first captivated by the lovely sunset's beautiful shades of reds and purples. Turning his attention from the scenery he was greeted with the sight of Cloud and Leon standing in the middle of the living room with Leon's mouth attached to the blondes light colored neck.

Cloud finally was able to succeed in pushing Leon off of him straightening the edge of his shirt. "S-Seph, I can explain-" Cloud said in earnest noticing the growing look of rage in Sephiroth's eyes and face.

'I-I guess he wasn't kidding' Leon thought thinking now would probably be a good time to run for the hills. But something kept him glued in place, a look of terror and surprise on his normally solemn face.

Sephiroth ignored Cloud as he rambled about what had been going on. He walked coolly over and picked Leon up by the neck and stared at him coldly. "May I ask as to why you are in my home toying with my lover Mr. Leon?" Sephiroth asked almost sarcastically squeezing slightly on Leon's neck to emphasize his name.

Leon choked, unable to answer due to the hand closed over his vocal chords. "Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled pulling on the arm holding Leon. "Put him down! It isn't his fault! It's mine! Please..." Cloud said exasperated.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud releasing Leon. Leon fell to the floor choking and coughing trying to regain his breath. "Explain," Sephiroth said his voice colder than Cloud had ever heard it.

"It was about two months ago, when me and Squ-Leon, teamed up against Sora...After we lost it's just...gods, I'm so sorry Seph. I let it all happen. Please, don't blame Leon this is all my fault..." Cloud said half-heartedly, staring at the floor with sad eyes.

Sephiroth glared over at Leon who had only just regained his breath and was now standing to the side of Cloud. Sephiroth tried to throw another glare at Cloud but it died when he saw Cloud's sad expression. He smirked as a very...evil idea filled his head.

"You know Cloud, you owe me something," Sephiroth said addressing Cloud but walking towards Leon. "Actually, more than Cloud does you do Mr. Leon," he said mockingly. He tilted Leon's head with a gloved hand so the brunette was looking at him square on.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud said wearily. He knew that tone. There were only two times he ever used it: when he had an idea that involved him, or was about to do away with something. Cloud feared the latter of the two.

Sephiroth stared into Leon's steel blue eyes and Leon stared back, his face masked of all emotions. If he felt fear, it didn't show on his face. Suddenly Sephiroth closed the distance between himself and Leon leaning down to kiss him lightly.

The stoic mask Leon normally wore was shattered in that moment. His eyes went wide having not expected Sephiroth to kiss him. He had been expecting a punch maybe being thrown out the window...but being kissed? Never.

Sephiroth pulled away, his hand dropping back to his side. He stepped away from Leon saying, "You took my lover, slept with him and then you left him like a fading mist. Surely you owe Cloud something but more than that, you owe me something for taking what was mine." Sephiroth smirked not looking at the worried look on Cloud's face as he mulled over what Sephiroth meant.

'He couldn't possibly mean...' Cloud thought replaying Sephiroth's possibly hidden message. 'No, no way'

"And what is the cost?" Leon asked coolly ignoring the motions from the blonde not to ask.

"My dear Mr. Leon,"

"It's Squall," he said shortly. He was getting very tired of the whole "Mr. Leon" thing.

"Very well, Squall, you owe me the same thing you gave to Cloud," Sephiroth said smirking seductively at the brunette but two feet from him.

"E-excuse me?" Leon stumbled over his words very uncharacteristically.

"You have no choice in this matter, Squall," Sephiroth said smiling at the brunette's still taken aback expression.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth finally turned around acknowledging the blonde. "Have you gone nuts? What the hell are you planning?"

"What? I thought you would be pleased to have your 'old lover' back. You don't want to do this?" Sephiroth asked nearly rhetorically.

"Well I-"

"Because if that's the case I'm sure there are ways we can...keep you down," Sephiroth said whispering the last part of the sentence in Cloud's ear.

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth's hot breath caressed his ear. Sephiroth's implication sounded so...inviting... 'Ah screw it' Cloud thought letting caution and logic be thrown to the wind. He turned his head but a few degrees then closed his mouth over Sephiroth's, kissing him for all he was worth.

Leon couldn't help but be turned on by the whole situation. He'd be telling a flat out lie if he said he hadn't had...several fantasies....about Sephiroth since he had seen him walk into the Coliseum. Not to mention that Cloud and said enigma looked very good together. Leon cleared his throat making his presence known again by the two who were now groping intensely at each other in their deep kiss.

Cloud lazily broke the kiss looking in Leon's direction with glazed over eyes. His eyes swiftly went back to their normal hue as his mind caught up with his eyes. He blushed a deep crimson as he realized exactly what he had been doing...

"May I ask, Mr. Sephiroth, when I will receive my 'punishment'?" Leon said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Of course," Sephiroth said pulling away from Cloud, "follow me." He then led the other two out of the living room and into the bedroom where he then headed over to the closet. He turned in mid-stride and faced them. "Cloud, strip Squall," he commanded bluntly turning back around to search through a box in the closet.

Cloud nodded turning to Leon pulling off Leon's gloves then wrapping his own arms around the taller man's neck. He stroked the nape of his neck wringing a moan from Leon, coaxing him into action.

Leon leaned down kissing the blonde, his own hands grasping Cloud's waist. As the two engaged in a battle for dominance, Cloud's hands worked on pushing off Leon's jacket. Leon shrugged off the article of clothing hiking up Cloud's shirt to run hands across the lighter skin found there. Cloud mimicked Leon's actions both breaking off the kiss to pull each other's respective shirts off.

This new revelation of open skin led to their mouths reuniting while their hands groped at the open expanse of each other's chests. As Leon played with Cloud's pert nipples, wringing a chain of moans from the blonde, Cloud worked at the belts around Leon's waist, with one hand while the other toyed with the necklace he'd left around Leon's neck.

The belts fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. Cloud threw down the zipper to Leons pants running his hand over the growing bulge hidden under Leon's navy blue boxers. Leon gasped at the friction as Cloud began a constant motion putting pressure against his throbbing member.

Unable to take Leon's soft mewling sounds any longer, he pulled Leon's pants all the way off, followed closely by his boxers. Completely revealed to the blonde's eyes Cloud couldn't help but gaze at Leon wantonly. He pulled off his own pants and boxers with unheard of speed then guided Leon over to the bed.

He found himself swiftly pinned down by Leon's strong arms. Leon switched his grip on Cloud to one hand at Cloud's wrists above his head. Now, with the other hand free, Leon lazily wandered his way down Cloud's chest moving lower.

When Sephiroth turned around he stopped dead in his tracks. Cloud was pinned down to the bed with Leon on top of him now fondling Cloud's shaft giving him firm strokes. Leon's body nearly took Sephiroth's breath away. A loud moan from Cloud snapped Sephiroth back into the real world again. He swiftly tore at his own clothing pulling it off in a rush.

Once completely nude, he strode over to the bed grabbing Cloud's wrists from Leon. The two looked up at the silver haired beauty and Cloud's look turned to one of surprise as each wrist was encased in cold metal which Sephiroth had wrapped around one of the posts in the bed.

"Now you can't get away, koi," Sephiroth said laying a kiss on Cloud's cheek.

Cloud groaned, struggling against the handcuffs, writhing against Leon. Leon in turn moaned at the friction Cloud created. Sephiroth climbed up onto the bed lying to the side of Cloud. He spread his legs enough to allow Leon to sit between them. Taking Sephiroth's far less than subtle hint Leon kneeled between his legs. Sephiroth grabbed Leon's necklace guiding him closer to his waiting cock.

Cloud lay next to Sephiroth watching the erotic display as Leon kissed the tip of Sephiroth's cock then took it into his mouth. Sephiroth's eyes were closed tight his breath coming in short, quiet gasps. Cloud bit his lip forcing himself to be silent as he watched them. He struggled again against the handcuffs wishing he could touch himself to relieve some of the pain between his legs.

Sephiroth came into Leon's mouth as Leon thrust his tongue in and out of the small slit at Sephiroth's tip. Leon pulled away from him letting the now limp flesh slip from his lips. Leon looked over at Cloud, eyes half-lidded with desire.

As if in a trance Leon crawled over to sit on top of Cloud with the elegance and gracefulness that could only be matched by a cat. Leon eased himself down until his entire body covered Cloud's. Leon grabbed the sides of Cloud's head forcing him to close the distance between them. Leon licked at the small seam between Cloud's lips eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Leon took this as his chance pushing his tongue into Cloud's hot mouth.

Leon moaned into the kiss when he felt a pair of warm hands begin to draw a line on his back starting at the nape of his neck then slowly trailing over each vertebrae. Leon's body shivered in pleasure as those hands splayed over his cheeks rubbing in a slow, sultry manor.

Sephiroth leaned over Leon's body pressing his once again hard cock against Leon's ass. "I want you to take Cloud while I take you," he said huskily into Leon's ear receiving a moan from the brunette as he emphasized the word 'take' with a thrust against the crack of Leon's ass each time he said it.

"Got..anything to..."Leon panted out stuck between Cloud who was thrusting up into him, having found a way to be active without his hands, and Sephiroth who thrusting down onto him.

"Of course," Sephiroth finished for him guessing that Leon was having trouble being verbal. He got up from behind Leon opening the drawer to the short nightstand looking for the tube of lotion he kept there. Of course, he would've asked Cloud to reach it since he was closer but Cloud was a little...tied up at the moment. Sephiroth handed the tube to Leon.

Leon graciously took the lotion from Sephiroth coating his fingers in the odorless cream then leaning down on top of Cloud he eased a finger into his passage. Cloud moaned leaning onto that finger that quickly became two.

Sephiroth returned to his position behind Leon pulling the brunette off of Cloud slightly, positioning him so he was on his knees, his ass in the air. Sephiroth licked his lips at the inviting display before him. Leaning down, Sephiroth knelt behind Leon, his face merely an inch from Leon's entrance. Swiftly, he lowered his head the remaining distance licking the tight ring of muscle.

Leon convulsed, thrusting his now three fingers deeper into Cloud in reaction causing Cloud to moan loudly as Leon hit his sweet spot. Sephiroth's hot tongue stroked Leon inside and out. He moaned pulling his fingers out of the blonde hi control finally snapping. Leon picked up the forgotten lotion taking a fair amount and applying it to his swollen member.

Cloud watched, hi eyes heavy lidded, as Leon positioned himself in front of him. Sephiroth, feeling the shift in the body in front of him, removed his tongue taking the lube Leon had set down and spreading some of it over his own shaft.

Leon groaned at the loss of heat but the groan died in his throat and turned into a gasp as Sephiroth penetrated him slowly, impaling himself deeper into Leon. Leon took that as his cue, pushing into Cloud. The pressure from taking and being taken was only adding to Leon's already close end. No, he didn't want this to end. Not yet at least.

He pulled back out of Cloud slowly impaling himself deeper onto Sephiroth gaining a moan from both partners. Sephiroth in turn pulled out of Leon. Sephiroth watched Cloud angle his hips up to Leon cueing both of them to move. Sephiroth slammed back into Leon forcing him back into Cloud. Cloud pushed back into Leon's thrusts craving more of the addicting motion.

Cloud met each of Leons' thrusts with fervor wishing he could touch Leon back when he reached with a shaky hand and stroked in time with his strong thrusts. Cloud let out a moan, which turned into a gasp when wave after wave of orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks causing his tight passage to grow even tighter around Leon forcing a chain reaction in Leon then causing Sephiroth to follow after Leon.

Slowly, regaining conscious thought, Sephiroth pulled out of Leon laying on the opposite side of the bed leaving space in the middle. Leon followed, tiredly falling into the middle of the bed between Cloud and Sephiroth.

"I don't mean t ruin anyone's **well deserved **sleep...but I'm still tied to this damn bed!" Cloud said thrashing around trying in vain to get out.

"Mrph...Squall get him out..." Sephiroth said into the pillow handing him the key to the handcuffs.

Groggily, Leon pulled himself up leaning over Cloud and unlocking the handcuffs with a 'click'. The cursed pieces of metal fell behind the bed with a loud clatter that made Sephiroth jump, he had been nearly asleep. He sat up looking over at Cloud who was massaging his slightly red wrists.

"Cloud..."Sephiroth whined at the blonde pulling his hand away from his wrist kissing the hand. "Sleep Cloud," he said letting go of Cloud's hand letting it fall back onto Cloud's leg.

Sephiroth lay down pulling a blanket up over them all. "Seph?" he said looking over at the rather annoyed silver haired man who had his face once again buried in the pillow. "Seph?" he said a little louder.

"**What?**" he said sitting up and looking over at the blonde rather annoyed, this being the third time Cloud had invaded his near sleep.

"What about Sora?"

"You know Cloud.." Leon said raising up on one arm. "Some battles, are just worth losing. Now go to sleep."

Cloud nodded understanding Leon's hidden meaning perfectly. He sighed laying down. 'Maybe Squall's right...none of this would've happened if it weren't for that kid Sora.' he thought with a smirk. 'I should thank him....' Cloud thought falling asleep next to both of his lovers.

A/N: aaand SCENE! Yay it's done it's done it's finally done!!! breaks out wine and party hats Yay! Sephiroth Cloud and Leon all randomly appear with party hats on their heads

Seph: what the hell is this? pulls off hat

TK: I'd like to thank Seph for being the inspiration to this mess because I think he has a hot ass.

Cloud: damn right he does! already drunk from the wine

TK: I would also like to thank my friend Lizabeth. Before this fic...I didn't know what color Squall's eye's were

Leon: It's Leon to you!

TK: Whatever. I'd also like to thank Katherine who originally gave me the idea for this fic. Along with the doujinshi trio "Say Cloud" "Candy Cloud" and "Virgin Cloud" that spawned this mess. And all my friends who read over it to try and fix my horrible grammar! And all my reviewers...you're so kind to me...This is the last chapter. But stay tuned! I will have more works at later times! Say good bye guys!

Cloud: Good bye

Leon: See ya...

Sephiroth: Have a Happy New Year....where ever you are...

TK: Hey that's my line.... Oh well...now the moment you've all been waiting for! The preview to Banana Cream Pie!!

"I need you to go down to the store and get something for me. Could you go and get a can of whip cream? I forgot to get any when I was there and I need it to decorate the pie with." Yuugi said looking back at the poor unfinished pie. Surely Yami could do something as simple as getting a can of whip scream down at the store. Then again...there had always been the ramen incident...**that** was something, he didn't want to remember.

"Sure," Yami said with a sigh. You'd think with the time he'd spent with Yuugi he would've learned how to cope with the daily world, but it seemed that still even the smallest of activities seemed to elude him.

Yuugi smiled, "thanks Yami" he said handing the only slightly taller one a few coins to pay for it. "You remember where it is right?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine Yuugi," he said kissing his light's forehead then grabbing his coat and heading out into the cold midday street.

TK: It will be a while before this is done. But there you are. There's your cheep preview. That is part of the actual thing so you have gotten your first taste of the horror I shall unleash into Yugioh. I might even do another chapter with Battles Lost. My friend says i should write a CloudXSora chapter with Cloud "thanking" Sora...heh. GIve me your comments on this! I could always use another review to feed the porn faerie.. Anyway, I will be seeing you. Farewell! Where ever you are...


End file.
